


“把我的青春还给我！”

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	“把我的青春还给我！”

是从什么时候知道自己青春不再的呢？

是过了十二点就眼皮打架的时候，是拍摄电影时发现自己怎么也记不住长长的台词的时候，是从乡下收了土产扛上车时闪到腰的时候，还是性生活减少到一周不足两次的时候？

也许更早，从Twitter上有人开始拿自己的照片和后生的照片作对比的时候，就开始了。

“年轻的孩子们也很好啊。”好像有人这么说过。

年轻的孩子们当然好啦。可以连续打30小时以上的游戏，可以办一场12小时不停歇的演唱会，可以放肆地冲一次迎着阳光的浪，还可以昨天还与共事几十年的同事含情脉脉，今天就笑着说看上了坐在公司前台的小姑娘。

前几日陆续收到了从公司那边和其他杂志那边传过来的拍摄成片。他没敢看，方收了新鲜的竹笋，怕把自己恶心了晚上吃不下饭。女儿兴致勃勃地拆开一个箱子，里面是杂志的样刊和精心装进相册的相片。他瞟了眼杂志的名字，想起那次采访是与后辈一起的，更加没胆子朝那些照片看过去。

“パパ这套图，很有男子气概啊。”女儿坦率地夸奖。

“是吗？”自然如此。

“パパ的手很好看啊。”

“是吗？”这是疑问。

他摊开手，翻过来翻过去端详了一番。这哪叫好看，皮肤黝黑粗糙，手指粗而短，指甲剪的又短又平，怎样也算不上好看的手。

他不想再回答怎么摆出帅气的姿势这种问题，决定去遛遛狗。

走前去冰箱拿了一罐Strong Zero，忘了女儿用冰箱贴在柜门上贴上了那几张公司寄来的纸片。纸片上的自己戴着墨镜，笑得无比灿烂，手上拿着一棵三叶草，像是要递到镜头外的自己身上。他心底突然生出了对粉丝们的抱歉来，想想小姑娘们花了钱买到的是这般质量的东西，自己还心安理得地收着分成，怎么想也不能再心安理得下去。喝饮料的心思也没有了，遛狗的心思也没有了。

“我出去一下。”女儿懂事地没有问自己的去处，那不用解释再好不过。虽然如此，但实际上也只是漫无目的地行走而已。他过去的半生不就是这样吗，漫无目的。

可他想去的地方，确实是挺多的。比如江之岛，他去过几回，没有得到期望中的收获。最后一次去的时候，在桥边的商铺看见了后辈的周边，让他莫名其妙地大笑了起来，差点引来旅人的注意。他以为这里贩卖的，该是另一个人的周边才对。

他也想去那些电视台的大楼走走。那之后也不是没再去过，不是为了拍摄宣传照，就是为了朋友的节目，或者番宣什么的。老实说除了那两三家开在台场旁几十年的小餐厅还值得怀念以外，他就再也没有什么理由回去了。

他还想去那家卖场逛一逛。听说前台有个又漂亮又温柔的小姑娘，他突然想认识一下了。

想就只是想而已了。

不知不觉走了许久，前面就是公园了，他想了想还是回头往家回。

“摆个pose啊，hiroちゃん！”他猛地转头，看见一个大约五六岁的男孩。

男孩穿着附近小学的校服，白色的小腿袜紧紧裹着，看起来不似城市孩子一样富态，反倒十分纤瘦。男孩半跪下来，左手举着棒球手套，右手杵着正好与他同高的金属棒球棍。男孩的父亲拿着相机摆弄，却怎么也找不到合适的角度。

他走上前去。

“不介意的话，我来帮你吧。”他说。

男孩父亲像是认出他来，显得有些吃惊，却也没有说什么，谦虚地把相机递了过去。他看了看周围，让男孩移了移位置，蹲到房子的边上，让这节墙角和后面几棵蓬勃生长的小树成为背景。熟练地调了调相机，果然摄下一张让父子二人都热情道谢的照片来。

“谢谢您，叔叔，这是我的最喜欢的照片了！”男孩说。

他摸了摸男孩的头，有意无意地抚过那支棒球棒的手柄，胡乱地鼓励了几句让他坚持梦想。

就像他真的把青春还给了那个人一样。


End file.
